dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Knight
Lance Knight is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Kings of Strife, she was a silent and mysterious individual who was one of Ouroboros' Serpent Knights. She traveled the world for the group, gathering Crystals and destroying all opposition, even coming into contact with mercenaries after her objectives. Despite witnessing first hand what Ouroboros is after - complete annihilation of 75% of the world and a new form of transhuman - she continues to battle with unwavering intensity. The reason behind her infalliable loyalty is unknown, as is most other personal details, but cannot be disputed. Appearance The Lance Knight's default appearance consists of a full suit of armor with oversized shoulder and thigh plates. The armor is dark silver with red and dark green accents, and is cut up and scratched from various battles. A long, flowing red cape billows out from under the armor. She doesn't wear a helmet, revealing a beautiful yet hardy face with long, curly blond hair. Her first alternate costume, Midriff Exposed, leaves no armor for her torso save a skimpy chain bikini. Her cape is torn and goes down to her back, and her leg and most arm armor is gone. In her second alternate, Odin's Spear, the Lance Knight dons heavy leg armor with wing motifs and a light top with a wide skirt. She also wears arm bracers and a crimson tiara upon her head. File:Lance Knight Alt.jpg|First alt File:Lance Knight Alt2.png|Second alt Battle ---- ---- Lance Knight Flashing Lancer - Assaults with incredible speed and power. ---- As the Flashing Lancer, the Lance Knight is very skilled in offense. Despite the huge size of her weapon and its cumbersome design, she attacks enemies with blazing speed and incredible power. In addition, due to the large size of her weapon and her agility, many of her attacks have an impressive range. On the other hand, her attacks can become predictable with prolonged battle and her defensive capabilities are low, if existent at all. Her attack and speed are stellar while her defense, HP, and luck are substandard at best. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Lance Knight's EX Mode is The Serpent's Knight. She dons a helmet in the same pattern as her armor and her cape glows with a bright crimson tint. The range and power of her lance grows as a giant olive serpent slithers around it and her arm. She also gains Regen for the duration of her EX Mode. Lance Knight's EX Burst is Spacial Rend. She slams the enemy upward with her lance and then pulls out a Crystal from under her cape as the skies erupt into storms. She rushes towards the enemy and begins attacking them furiously, and the player must mash LT and RT in time with her rapidly quickening attacks. If they all land without fail, she tosses the Crystal towards the enemy and attacks both of them with a mighty slash, tearing space itself in two. If at least one attack misses, she throws the Crystal away and slams the enemy downwards for HP damage. Equipment Lance Knight's Weapons: Lance Knight's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Lord's Servant - originally Sailing through the Melancholy Skies *''World Map Theme: Mystic Comet - originally Mystic Core :*''Dungeon Theme: Serpent's Hole - originally Lude Castle *''Normal Battle: Lance Knight - Longevity's Lance - originally Till the Night of Glory *''Boss Battle: Lance Knight - Scepter of the Future - originally Lost King's Scepter :*''Final Battle: Surpassing Heaven - originally Overdosing Heavenly Bliss Poses Intro: Victory: Defeat: Quotes Encounter Quotes (Regular) DLC specific Category:Characters